Winter Festival: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 4th in series. It's Winter Festival time on Naboo! The Skywalker and Kenobi families are on Naboo to celebrate and spend time together. But will Sola's exhusband ruin their holiday? A fluffy holiday piece with romance, adventure, and even a little danger.
1. Part 1 of 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the two part Forever Destined Vignette, titled Winter Festival. This takes place about six months after Dinner, Dancing, and Danger. Whether you celebrate something this time of year or not, this story can be enjoyed by anyone. Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy the story!

Winter Festival: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part1/2

The Lake Country in the winter was as beautiful as it was in the summer, albeit a different kind of beauty. Fresh, powdery snow covered the ground and roof top of Varykino. The lake was frozen solid, thick enough to ice skate upon. The air was crisp and the temperature cold. Being the last month of the year, Winter Festival was fast approaching. Anyone not native to Naboo might be unfamiliar with Winter Festival, for it was a celebrated Nabooan holiday. For one week a year, Winter Festival was celebrated. It was a celebration of the season and thankfulness for family, freedom, and love.

Anakin's whole family had taken to coming with them to celebrate, being that it was such a special holiday for Padme and Sola, as well as Ryoo and Pooja. Anakin was happy to let his children grow up with the tradition as well. Winter Festival was the thing that held fond memories of childhood for Padme and Sola. And fond memories of their childhood were a rare thing. They had always been allowed to spend Winter Festival with their grandma and grandpa Winama in Theed when they were still alive. They were the fondest times the sisters had in their youth, which had been mostly filled with abuse, unhappiness, and unfairness in their father's house. But now, both were grown up with their own families. And Winter Festival was one Nabooan tradition they were glad to continue celebrating and passing down to their children. The sky was gray that morning, as fresh snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Inside the lake home, it was still mostly quiet, for most were still asleep at the early hour. In the Master bedroom, Padme Skywalker slept soundly. Anakin sat on the floor by the fireplace, meditating, as the glow of the fire warmed him. The soothing presence of his wife and five sleeping children made for very peaceful morning meditation. His family was safe and warm. For that, he would be forever grateful, but he was even more aware of their blessings during this festive time of year. He smiled and stood up, padding over to the window to gaze out at the wintery landscape. They had just arrived last night and today would be spent together as a family. He couldn't wait. He turned, as he heard Padme shift and coo, as she stretched her arms over her head. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said. She smiled sleepily.

"Good morning yourself, handsome. It's early, come back to bed," she said, tugging him down. He smirked.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he replied, as he climbed in next to her, thoroughly wrapping her in his strong, protective embrace. Their lips met in several sensual, soft kisses and Padme rested her head against his muscled chest. Anakin smiled, as he heard the door creek open and tiny feet padding inside. Anakin and Padme watched, as a blonde haired head and a brown haired head scurried to the bed and climbed up.

"Daddy, it's snowing!" Leia exclaimed.

"Yeah, do we get to play in the snow today?" Luke asked.

"After we eat breakfast and get cleaned up, we'll be spending the whole day together," Padme promised.

"Yay!" Luke cheered.

"And daddy will even help you guys make snowballs," Anakin said, with a smirk.

"But daddy, what will we do with the snowballs?" Leia asked innocently. Anakin smiled devilishly.

"We'll throw them at Uncle Ben, of course," Anakin replied.

"You are so bad," Padme pretended to scold.

"Like you don't want to throw a couple at Sola," he retorted. The mirth in her eyes betrayed her serious look.

"Maybe," she replied, with a contagious smile.

"You go ahead and get in the shower. I'll get the kids to the kitchen. I'm sure mom and grandma are already starting breakfast," Anakin said. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"Thanks sweetheart," she replied, as she padded to the fresher.

"Okay...you guys hungry?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Leia answered.

"Always," Luke answered.

"Okay, I'm going to get your sisters and brother. Head on down and I'm sure your grandma's are already there," he said. The twins scampered off and Anakin slipped his shirt on. His first stop was Kimberly's room and he found her playing quietly with a toy.

"Morning daddy," she chirped. He picked her up and kissed her hair.

"Morning, tiny angel. Let's go get Jay and Jen and then get something in those tummies," he said, as they headed for the nursery. His one-year-olds were sitting in their crib, blowing raspberries at each other. He shook his head.

"Good morning you two," Anakin said, as he set Kimberly down. He changed both twins and Kimberly trotted beside him, as he carried Jayden and Jenna to the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart," Shmi greeted, kissing his cheek.

"Morning mom," Anakin replied, as she helped him put the twins in their high chairs. Anakin lifted Kimberly up and put her in her booster seat.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. You can go ahead and go clean up, Ani," Elana said, as she set a bowl of cloudberries on the table.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Go on. We'll get the children fed first," Shmi shooed him away.

"Thanks mom," he replied, as he headed back to their room for a few moments of alone time with his wife. As he entered, he smiled, as he heard the shower running. He stepped into the fresher and undressed, before stepping into the shower with his wife. Padme smiled.

"Did they kick you out of the kitchen again," she asked.

"Yep," he replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Remind me to thank them later," she replied sultrily, as their lips met with passionate fervor.

* * *

The village Padme and Sola had grown up in was slowly changing into what would one day be a modern village like any other. They had come to visit Sabe and then they would meet up with Anakin's parent's and grandparents later in Theed. As they entered the village, attention was immediately drawn to them, some good and some bad. Anakin and Padme were directly responsible for the changes the village had undergone. They were revered by some and hated by others. As Padme pushed the hover stroller, she caught a few glares from several men and even a few of the women around her mother's age who knew nothing else. It was not easy for some to let go of the village's old cult-like ways. But with the education reforms, in which changed the things both young men and young women were taught, was shaping a bright future for the farming village.

"Sweetheart, while you're visiting Sabe, I believe I'll say hello to a few old friends," Jobal told her youngest daughter.

"Okay. We'll meet you back here soon," Padme said, as they continued for Sabe's house at the top of the hill.

"Hello ladies," Jobal greeted pleasantly. The four turned and regarded her with cold looks.

"Well, look who has returned from her fancy new life," one said coldly. Jobal tried to ignore the iciness in her voice.

"I just wanted to see how you all were doing," Jobal replied.

"Like you would care. It's because of your little tramp of a daughter that mine has run off to Theed. She is studying political science and public service and idolizes your daughter. She is even dating some boy at the University! Her father and I lost a lot of money, you know. Ruwee had promised her to the Jensen boy," the woman said angrily.

"Ruwee was an evil man. I'm just sorry it took me so many years to realize it," Jobal said regrettably.

"I'm glad your daughter is getting a good education and you should be as well. My daughter has done wonderful things for our people. I thought we would be able to put these differences aside, but I guess I was mistaken," Jobal said, as she stalked off.

* * *

"It's so good to see you all," Sabe said, as she hugged Padme and Sola.

"Happy Winter Festival, Aunt Sabe!" Leia chirped.

"Happy Winter Festival to you too, sweetheart," she said, hugging her and Luke.

"They're all getting so big," Sola said, as they played off to the side.

"I'll get my coat and we can head out in a minute. But I think there's something I should tell all of you," Sabe said.

"It sounds serious," Padme replied.

"It is," Sabe said, as they walked out of the children's hearing range.

"Sola...Darred has been arrested," Sabe stated. Sola crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then I hope you lock him up and throw away the key," Sola replied, sighing deeply.

"What did he do?" Sola asked.

"His wife, the one Governor Danae forced to marry him after your divorce, reported him for abuse. She was supposed to be protected...but I fear there is a leak in my Officer ranks. She was murdered last night," Sabe said. Sola put a hand over her mouth in horror.

"He murdered her?" Anakin asked. Sabe nodded.

"How was she killed?" Sola asked, even as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Obi-Wan held her close.

"I don't think you need to know that," Sabe replied.

"Tell me, Sabe. I need to know," Sola insisted. Sabe sighed.

"She was raped and then he beat her horribly, before he pushed her down the stairs. She didn't survive the fall," Sabe replied.

"Oh Gods..." Sola cried, as Obi-Wan gently rocked her.

"Everything will be okay, darling," he whispered to her.

"That could have been me," Sola sobbed.

"He can't hurt you ever again, I promise," Obi-Wan told her.

"That poor girl. Who would have told Darred about her report?" Sola asked.

"We think we know and this man is being arrested as we speak. My chief sergeant is interrogating him as we speak and will contact me when he knows more," Sabe replied, as she placed her hands on Sola's shoulders.

"He's going to prison for the rest of his life, I promise you," Sabe said, as she looked at their solemn faces.

"Come on, let's get to Theed. We shouldn't let this ruin the children's holiday," Sabe suggested. The others nodded, as she went to get her coat. She returned quickly and they bundled the children up again, before starting out.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ryoo asked. Sola smiled.

"I'm fine sweetheart," Sola fibbed. Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder. Sola perked up for the sake of her girls.

"Well, let's not dawdle any longer. We have shopping to do and carnivals to go to," Sola said as cheerfully as she could muster. They met Jobal down the path and then boarded a transport going to Theed.

* * *

There was a frantic commotion outside the holding prison on the outskirts of Theed. They had been getting ready to send a group of prisoners to the moon prison on Rori. But one was missing from the transport.

"There's no sign of him, sir," the Lieutenant reported.

"Blast it! Find him now! He's a murderer!" the Commander cried.

"Shall we inform the Governor?" the Lt. asked. The higher ranking Officer sighed, knowing that the Governor would probably have his job for this.

"No, I will inform the Governor of Mister Janren's escape. Alert the Royal Guard that there is a dangerous criminal loose in Theed," the Commanded ordered.

"Yes sir," the Lt. saluted, as the Commander sat down at the nearest comm station.

* * *

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Luke and Leia called, as did Ryoo and Pooja, as they scrambled to the four people waiting for them. Anakin spied all the bags they had stuffed into a carrying cart.

"You've gone and spoiled them again, haven't you mom," Anakin said playfully.

"Of course we have. It is what grandma's do best," Shmi replied.

"That's right and if you're a good boy too, maybe there's something for you as well," Shmi teased.

"Him? A good boy? Good luck on that. His children are better behaved than he is," Obi-Wan teased.

"Haha...you're one to talk," Anakin retorted.

"Please...I was a model Padawan and Knight," Obi-Wan replied. Dooku and Qui-Gon suddenly each collapsed into a suspicious coughing fit.

"Yeah right. And who was it that went crashing through Padme's window and went sailing around Coruscant attached to a carrier droid?" Anakin asked.

"Who goes flying around Coruscant attached to a bloody suicide board?" Obi-Wan retorted.

"It's a hover board," Anakin corrected. Shmi shook her head.

"You two are worse than the children," she scolded playfully.

"I agree. Now, let's hit the carnival!" Elana said to the kids, who cheered in response.

"Cranky old man," Anakin mumbled to Obi-Wan.

"Cocky little brat," Obi-Wan retorted to Anakin. They smirked, as they continued on to the Winter Carnival in the center of Theed.

"Wow!" Luke exclaimed, as he looked around at all the sights and activities, not to mention the rides.

"Daddy, can we go on the rides?" Luke asked. Anakin smiled.

"Of course," he replied.

"Then can we go ice skating?" Leia asked, pointing at the public ice skating rink, which in warmer times was a large pond.

"Sure princess," Anakin answered.

"Ryoo and I are going in the fun house. Do you want to come Poojy?" Sola asked.

"No, I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel. Can we daddy, please?" she asked.

"Sure little one. We'll meet you at the ice skating rink," Obi-Wan told his wife, as he kissed her quickly, before Pooja tugged him along.

"Well, shall we sweetie?" Sola asked, as she took Ryoo's hand.

"Yeah!" Ryoo cheered, as they entered the fun house. Neither were aware of the pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

The fun house was full of tilted floors and funny mirrors, as Ryoo and Sola explored. They entered one empty room and Ryoo stood in front of a mirror.

"Mommy, this one makes my legs look funny," Ryoo said, as she looked at her reflection, in which made her look like she had really long legs.

"It sure does," Sola replied.

"Come on! Let's go to the next room!" Ryoo called, as she sprinted off in a spurt of energy.

"Wait Ryoo!" Sola called. Suddenly, she heard her daughter scream.

"Ryoo!" she called, as she followed her. She found her little girl lying on the floor in another empty, mirrored room, sporting a nasty bump on the head. Sola knelt down and took her in her arms.

"Ryoo...wake up," Sola pleaded. Sola looked up and saw a man standing behind her in the mirror. A man she hoped she'd never see again. Sola began to scream, but his hand muffled her scream. She felt him hit her on the back of the next in exactly the right place. Her vision swam, as she slipped into the blackness. The monster threw Sola over his shoulder and hauled Ryoo up under his arm, before slipping out the back...

* * *

As Obi-Wan and Pooja met up with everyone at the skating rink, a terrible feeling of dread overwhelmed Obi-Wan.

"Sola and Ryoo are in danger," he uttered.

"I sense it too," Anakin added. Padme looked at them with a terrified expression.

"What could have happened?" she wondered, a quiver of fear in her voice.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find them," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'll go with you," Qui-Gon added.

"Anakin and I will stay here with everyone else. I don't have a good feeling about this," Dooku said, as they watched Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sprint away to find a speeder. Sabe returned to them, having just taken an important call. She looked pale as a ghost.

"Sabe, are you all right?" Padme asked.

"That was my Commander. Darred has escaped and he's on the loose," Sabe stated.

"Oh Ani...he has them. He has Ryoo and Sola," Padme cried.

"Don't worry, angel. Obi-Wan will find them. He won't let anything happen to his family," he said, trying to reassure her and himself as well, as they waited to hear from Ben and Qui-Gon.

* * *

Sola moaned in pain, as she held the back of her neck and opened her bleary eyes. She looked around and it appeared that they were in some rundown cabin. She spotted her unconscious daughter on the other side of the room and scrambled to her feet.

"Ryoo," she called, as she started toward her. But something pulled her back roughly. And then she remembered, as the man whipped her around to face him.

"Darred," Sola said, in a shaky voice. She yelped, as he yanked her close.

"Did you really believe you could escape me forever, Sola?" he asked menacingly.

"You murdering bastard! I know what you did to that poor girl!" Sola cried.

"That's right. She crossed me and I taught her a lesson. You crossed me too and now I finally get the change to make you play for it as well," he screamed, as he backhanded her, sending her sprawling to the floor. Ryoo woke up at her mother's scream and watched the monster of a man hover above her with a malicious look...

* * *

As Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon approached a Royal Guard check in station, an Officer bowed to them.

"Masters. Governor Valerte asked me to report to you that Darred Janren escaped prison this morning during a transfer," the Officer said.

"Darred is on the loose?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes sir. We are scouring the city for him," the Officer reported.

"Thank you Officer. We need a speeder," Qui-Gon said.

"Of course, Master Jedi," he replied, motioning to another Officer.

"Can you sense Ryoo through your Master/Padawan bond?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Faintly. She is starting to wake up, but she is very confused. I think we should head away from town," Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon nodded and began driving...


	2. Part 2 of 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the two part Forever Destined Vignette, titled Winter Festival. This takes place six months after Dinner, Dancing, and Danger. Whether you celebrate something this time of year or not, this story can be enjoyed by anyone. Happy Holidays to everyone! Enjoy the story!

Winter Festival: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/2

"Blast it. How the hell did Darred find Sola so quickly?" Obi-Wan said angrily, as his father sped toward the Theed countryside.

"This leak that they have arrested could have told him that she was in the village this morning or in Theed. And then, there is the Holonet. You know how they follow Anakin and Padme everywhere. It was public knowledge that we were going to be here, days before we were," Qui-Gon reminded. Obi-Wan scrubbed his hand over his face in exasperated anguish.

"We will find them, Ben," Qui-Gon assured him.

"I know...I just hope we're not too late," he replied...

* * *

Darred loomed over her and Sola screamed, as he yanked her up by the hair and shoved her onto a table, holding her arms and pinning her legs. 

"My ex-wife...the little Jedi whore. I saw you with him, you cheating tramp. You still belong to me, Sola, but you've forgotten that and it's time you remember," Darred said, as he reached for the zipper on her dress.

"No...Darred please. Not in front of Ryoo..." Sola pleaded, but then yelped, as Darred slapped her again.

"You're letting that Jedi scum raise my daughters! It's time I make you pay for your treachery," he yelled.

"You never gave a damn about them! Obi-Wan is a wonderful father to them! Pooja doesn't even remember you and I wish Ryoo didn't!" Sola yelled angrily. She cried out, as he backhanded her again. Darred pinned her arms down and loomed over her. Sola fought and struggled, as her disgusting ex began kissing her neck.

"Stop...please stop!" Sola cried, as Ryoo sat stricken with fear for her mother.

"This is just like old times, love," he leered.

"No...no..." Sola sobbed, as she felt his hands under her dress, trying to pry her legs apart.

"You always were beautiful and you were foolish to believe I'd ever give you up for good," Darred said, as he kissed her neck.

"Your snippy little sister was always a hot little thing too. Maybe I'll go after her next. That other Jedi can't be with her all the time," Darred leered.

"You sick monster! You stay away from Padme!" Sola cried.

"Please Sola...do you know how many people in our village there are that would like to make that little Sith witch pay! And after I'm finished with you, I'll go after her and let the good villagers take out their anger on the little Senator," Darred said, angrily wrapping his hand around her neck.

"But first, I'll deal with you," Darred said, as he prepared to rip her clothes off, when suddenly, he heard a snap hiss. He turned to see eleven-year-old Ryoo standing there with an azure bladed light saber in hand.

"Get away from my mom, you monster," Ryoo ordered. Darred smirked.

"You had better put that sword down, brat, or you might get hurt," Darred sneered.

"Leave her alone," Sola yelled.

"Shut up, you little slut," Darred spat.

"I mean it! Get away from her now...or I'll..." Ryoo paused.

"Or you'll what?" Darred taunted and Ryoo was silent.

"That's what I thought. You don't have the guts, kid. Now beat it, while daddy has a little fun with mommy," Darred sneered.

"You...are not my father! My father is a Jedi! My father is great man!" Ryoo screamed, her little voice thick with emotion.

"I am your father, you ungrateful little nuisance and I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson too after I'm done with mommy," he snarled, as he took off his belt and snapped it harshly.

"No Darred...please don't hurt her!" Sola pleaded.

"Dammit, I told you to shut your mouth!" Darred screamed, as he wrapped the belt around his hand and raised it, preparing to bring it down on Sola's face.

"No..." Sola screamed. Ryoo stretched her hand out and stropped his hand using the Force. Suddenly, Darred felt like his hand was being crushed and he dropped the belt. He stared at the girl in angered disbelief, as he advanced on her. Suddenly, Darred was lifted into the air and thrown into the far wall. He looked up in a daze, only to see Obi-Wan Kenobi standing in the doorway.

"Get away from my family," Obi-Wan ordered gruffly.

"So...we finally meet at last, Jedi. And by the way, they belong to me," Darred snarled.

"No...they don't. You're not worthy of them and I should kill you where you stand!" Obi-Wan said, as he slammed Darred's back against the wall.

"But it's not the Jedi way. You have, however, added two counts of kidnaping, assault, and attempted rape charges to your murder charge. And I'll personally see to it that you spend the rest of your life rotting in a tiny prison cell," Obi-Wan said, as he shoved him into the hands of the authorities. Obi-Wan rushed to Sola and began helping her to straighten her clothes. Qui-Gon knelt down beside Ryoo and pulled the child into his arms.

"I tried to stop him, grandpa," Ryoo sobbed.

"You did very well, Ryoo. We are so proud of you," Qui-Gon told her. He kissed the child's forehead and went out to help the Officers with Darred. Obi-Wan scooped her up and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you daddy," she cried.

"And I you, young one. I am so very proud of you for protecting your mother until I could get here," Obi-Wan said, as he kissed her hair and carried her out to the speeder, before going back in for Sola. Darred was put on a prison transport for Rori and they headed back to Theed.

* * *

Padme saw Sola coming and rushed to her. 

"Oh Sola...I was so worried," Padme cried, as she hugged her big sister tightly.

"I'm fine now, baby sis," Sola assured her. Anakin hugged her too and then scooped Ryoo up.

"We're proud of you squirt. You're going to make a great Jedi someday," Anakin said. Ryoo smiled at her Uncle's approval.

"Thanks Uncle Ani. Does this mean you'll teach me to ride your hover board?" Ryoo asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"You better not," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Well, I guess your dad says no, so we can't," Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded and looked away. Anakin winked at her and she smiled brightly. They decided they'd had enough of the city for one day and headed back to Varykino.

* * *

Back home, Obi-Wan took Sola inside to relax. And Ryoo was getting an ice pack put on her bump, while happily eating the cloudberry ice cream her grandmother's had provided her. Anakin and Padme took Pooja, Luke, Leia, and Kimberly into the yard to play in the snow, while Jayden and Jenna went in with Shmi and Elana for a nap. Anakin and Padme sat on the porch swing with Kimberly, watching the twins and Pooja romp around in the snow. Kimberly ran around on the porch, occasionally bending down to touch the powdery white snow with her mitten covered hands and then brought some to show her parents. 

"Snow!" she called, as she held some in her hands to show her parents.

"Very good baby. You like the snow, don't you?" Padme cooed.

"Uh huh... it cold mommy," she said.

"Yes, it's very cold. In fact, I think it might be time to go in and get warmed up," Padme replied. Kimberly put the snow to her mouth and licked it.

"Oh no baby, don't eat the snow. That's dirty," Padme said, getting up and brushing the snow off her mittens. Anakin just laughed. Kimberly giggled at her father.

"Daddy!" she called.

"Come here tiny angel," he called. She skipped to him and he plucked her up, putting her in his lap. Padme took her mittens and beat the snow off them, before putting them back on.

"We play in the snow, sweetie, we don't eat it," Padme said, trying to hide a smile.

"And it doesn't help when you laugh at her. If she thinks you think it's funny, she'll do it whether she's supposed to or not," Padme replied.

"Sorry angel. Maybe you should "punish" me later for being a bad boy," he said, wriggling his eyebrows at her. She smirked.

"I just might. Careful what you wish for, my Jedi," she replied, as they stood up.

"Kids...let's go in. I bet your grandma's have hot cocoa for us!" Padme called. The children scrambled onto the porch and they all filed inside for the day, which was slowly turning to early evening.

* * *

Sola lay comfortably spooned against her husband in their bed. He kissed her neck, trailing down to her bare shoulder. 

"You know, I was supposed to let you rest," he said.

"But I am perfectly fine now. I always am after you make love to me," she replied. He kissed her lips softly in response. He caressed her beautiful face.

"I'm so glad I reached you in time. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight in the first place," he said. Sola shook her head.

"I'll not have you blame yourself. None of us knew Darred had escaped. And everything has turned out fine. We're safe and home with our family where we belong. And we're going to have a wonderful Winter Festival feast, open lots of gifts, and enjoy our time together," she replied. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Let's go clean up and get ready for dinner. I'll race you to the shower!" she giggled, as she hopped out of bed. Obi-Wan was right on her heels, as they rushed into the fresher...

* * *

As they sat down to dinner that evening, they all took a moment to thank the Force that they were together like this, safe and happy. They were thankful that they had enough to eat and had a warm home. But most of all, they were thankful for love and each other. Once their moment of silence was over, conversation wafted around the table, as everyone took to eating. It was a wonderful feast with things like Shaak ribs, Dewback fillets, Cloudberry sauce, an assortment of home grown vegetables, and all kinds of wonderful deserts. After dinner, the kitchen droids were turned on, as everyone retired to the family room. By the far wall stood their beautiful Winter Festival tree, in which had lights strung upon it and was decorated with an assortment of ornaments. They had helped the children decorate it earlier in the week and Padme had started a tradition a few years ago of having special ornaments made with each of their names scripted on them. It was a tradition that stuck and they each would hang their ornament on the tree after evening meal on the eve before the last day of Winter Festival. Being the patriarch of the family, Yan was first, placing his near the top. Elana was next, placing hers next to her husband's. Qui-Gon and Shmi were next, hanging their's under Yan and Elana's. Jobal went next, placing hers next to Shmi's. Anakin and Padme placed theirs under Qui-Gon and Shmi's, alongside Obi-Wan and Sola's. Ryoo and Pooja hung their's next under their parent's ornaments. Luke and Leia placed their's under Anakin and Padme's, while Anakin helped Kimberly to do so as well. And finally, the couple held little Jayden and Jenna and helped them place their ornaments on the tree as well. Once that tradition was complete, they all sat down to exchange gifts. They first watched with great joy, as the children opened their's and played happily with their new toys. Then, they exchanged gifts between each other, before each couple exchanged gifts with one another. Anakin handed Padme a slim, rectangular gift and she smiled at him . 

"Oh Ani..." she said.

"Happy Winter Festival, angel," he said, kissing her cheek. She carefully peeled the paper off and then gently opened the velvet case, gasping at the beautiful bracelet inside.

"Oh Anakin...it's beautiful," Padme said, as she examined the charms on it.

"It's a charm bracelet. I thought over the years we could keep adding to what's on it already," he said. She turned and kissing him tenderly.

"I love it. It's so beautiful," she replied, as he placed it on her wrist. She opened the silver heart shaped locket charm and found a family holo inside. On one side of the locket charm was a beautiful crystal angel charm and on the other side of the locket was another crystal charm in the shape of the Jedi symbol. Next to the Jedi symbol was the japor snippet he had made her when they first began dating. Three more charms adorned the bracelet as well. A twin sapphire charm set in crystal, representing Luke and Leia. An amethyst charm set in crystal, representing Kimberly. And finally a twin ruby charm set in crystal to represent Jayden and Jenna.

"Oh Ani, thank you. It's so wonderful," Padme gushed, before pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"I have something for you too," she said, as she presented his own gift.

"Open it," she urged. He smiled curiously at her and tore the paper off. Inside the box, he pulled out what looked like an album. It was leather bound and had "Skywalker," scrolled across the front. He opened it and found a page which held items like a petal from an angel blossom she had preserved and his padawan braid. It was filled with holos of them in their early days together and items that meant a great deal to them. There was a full page for their wedding holo and each of their children. Then the pages were filled with more family holos and other significant items.

"I've been working on it for a while. It's a memory book and something we can continue to add to," Padme explained.

"It's beautiful Padme. I love it," he replied, as he kissed her. She smiled.

"There's something else in the box," she told him. He dug in it and found a small. He opened it and found an ignition key. He looked at her and she giggled.

"It's the key to your new swoop bike that's out in the garage," she said.

"The new T-9000 model?" he asked.

"Of course. It's blue too, just like your eyes. I do, however, expect to be taken for a ride when it's a little warmer tomorrow," she said.

"Count on it, angel. Thank you," he said, as he placed another box in front of her after kissing her again.

"Here. This is for you too," he said. She looked at him in surprise.

"You're spoiling me," she teased. He laughed.

"Just open it," he replied. She did so and dug inside the box. It's contents shocked her to the core. She picked up a couple of the books and opened the covers, finding her name inside or sometimes her grandmother's name. She sifted through the books, as tears fell down her cheeks. She finally reached the book of fairy tales her grandmother had give her. She remembered the terrible day that her father had ripped it away from her.

"How...how did you find these? Father told me he destroyed them after I ran away to live with my grandmother," Padme said.

"He must have actually took them to Theed and sold them. I went to one of the bookstores in Theed, because I wanted to replace some of the titles you told me about. But these are pretty old and they didn't have older books at the first store I went to. The clerk suggested that I try the discount bookstore...so I did. I found your favorite one, the book of fairy tales, first. When I saw your name in it, I couldn't believe my luck. I paid the owner and his employees to help me scour every book in the place for ones that had your name in them or the name Winama in them and this is what we came up with. So, I bought them all," Anakin explained. Padme threw her arms around his neck and he felt the wetness of her tears on skin.

"Thank you so much," she sobbed.

"I may not be able to right all the wrongs from your childhood, but I'll right the ones I can," he told her.

"But you have righted all the wrongs. You have no idea how terrible things could have been had I not met you. You're everything to me. These books meant a lot to me too and I can't believe you managed to find them when I was sure they were lost forever. Thank you," Padme cried. Anakin held her tightly in his arms and kissed her hair. Sola and Obi-Wan held each other close, as they observed the younger couple. The others also felt joy swell in their hearts for them as well.

"Mommy...are you okay?" Luke asked, looking up form his toy.

"I'm fine baby. In fact, mommy is very happy. Come here, all of you. Mommy wants to read you a story. Their children and their nieces gathered around her, as she sat comfortably nestled in Anakin's arms. The others listened avidly as well, as Padme read her favorite fairytale...

* * *

"Mommy, will you read us another story tomorrow night?" Leia asked. Padme kissed her forehead. 

"I sure will baby. Goodnight my loves," she cooed to them.

"Night mommy," they chorused. Anakin kissed them too and they proceeded to tuck their other little ones in, before retiring to their bedroom.

"Once there, Anakin took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Happy Winter Festival, angel," he whispered.

"And to you as well, my Jedi," she whispered, as their lips met again. Anakin swept his beautiful wife into his arms and carried her to bed...

* * *

The next day, which was the last day of Winter Festival, was spent together. They played in the snow and went ice skating on the lake. Padme and Sola then took the children in to warm up. Anakin had gone out to the garage and Padme soon followed, leaving the children in the good care of their numerous grandparents. She smiled, as she saw her husband examining his new, shiny blue swoop bike. 

"Hey handsome...how about that ride," Padme said from the door. He smiled and took her hand, as she approached. He swept her into his arms and swung his leg over the bike. They had their cloaks wrapped around them and Anakin would keep them both warm.

"Where to, beautiful?" he asked.

"Surprise me," she replied, as she pressed her lips to his. He ignited the engine and revved the bike. Padme clung to him, as he sailed out of the garage and onto the open road. The young husband and wife enjoyed their ride and even stopped at a small, quaint café along the way for a hot drink. They returned to their children that evening and the entire family watched the fireworks display from the veranda. They were shot off in Theed every year and signified the conclusion of Winter Festival and another year. Tomorrow began a new year in their lives, which they were all sure would be filled with love and happiness, just as the last few had...


End file.
